Love is a Battlefield
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Farman/Edward. Por causas monetarias, Edward es forzado a mudarse a la casa del militar sin opción a queja hasta que su castigo pase. Cuanto tiempo será capaz de aguantar antes de huir y que cosas podría descubrir del correcto soldado de memoria prodigiosa? Yaoi


CAP 1

"Asignación"

Los días malos, esos días en que una persona siempre sabe que algo ocurrirá y no será nada bueno, comienzan igual, como si de una advertencia se tratase: tremendamente soleados y de un cielo azul intenso. Edward bufó bastante fastidiado mientras corría las cortinas hacia un lado y abría las ventanas, permitiendo que el fresco aire de la mañana le diese de lleno en el rostro, llevandose los largos cabellos rubios hacia atrás. Se quedó unos segundos mas detenido en aquella posición, con las manos en el marco, tratando de espantar los restos de sueño que le quedaban en los ojos, antes de voltearlos casi con pereza, hacia la mesita-escritorio donde una carta se encontraba abierta.

La noche anterior se la había llevado un oficial de Central y apenas leída, sabía que algo nada grato iba a ocurrir, y aquel perfecto amanecer se lo confirmaba; la clara letra de Roy no decía nada mas, aparte de unas pocas y bien escogidas palabras, indicandole que fuese a su despacho a indicarle su siguiente misión. Como si necesitara mas trabajo.

Se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la cama y lavarse el rostro con el agua que se encontraba en la vasija a un lado; miró un poco sobre su hombro la cama gemela, en esos momentos vacías pues Alphonse se encontraba en Reesembol con Winry, pues recogería unos cuantos repuestos para él. Le hubiese gustado acompañarlo, pero el maldito de Mustang no lo permitió.

Mustang.

El solo pensar en el le daba rabieta y ganas de romper todo, pero sabía que debía controlarse, desgraciadamente, en ese momento no contaba con el efectivo para pagar un nuevo destrozo; un temblor inconsciente lo recorrió de arriba abajo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la maleta que siempre le acompañaba, con la intención de vestirse y de una buena vez por todas, ir a ver que quería el estupido ahora General.

Mientras iba por las calles, trató de caminar lo mas lentamente posible, a sabiendas que por llegar tarde, Roy estaría de lo mas molesto, pero aquello solo hacía que sus ganas de ir mas despacio, aumentaran; comenzó a distraerse mirando algunos ventanales, hasta que se detuvo, mirando el de una panadería, donde un enorme pastel de chocolate con fresas parecía llamarlo con fuerza. Su estómago gruñó en respuesta mientras se apoyaba un poco mas cerca de la ventana; desgraciadamente, como le recordo la ligereza de su bolsillo, no contaba con ningún tipo de efectivo como para pagar nada, ni siquiera una misera comida.

Maldito fuera Mustang. Frunció el cejo y se giró, dispuesto a llegar al fin a sus oficinas, para echarle en cara que no tuviese ni para comer, cuando choco contra algo duro que estaba a su lado.

-Lo-Lo-Lo siento!- se disculpó inmediatamente antes de notar el uniforme azul enfrente suyo y lentamente, fue levantando el rostro hasta dar con el rostro de quien estaba a su lado.

-Buenos días- dijo Farman mirando hacia abajo mientras sostenía con mas fuerza la bolsa de papel que llevaba entre sus brazos y que se había tambaleado un poco con el empujón

-Buenos días Teniente- dijo el rubio ahora apenado por el accidente mientras retrocedía un poco- ehm…

-Vas a ver al General?- preguntó con un poco de curiosidad pues no era normal ver a Edward tan temprano yendo a las oficinas

-Si… me ha mandado llamar- dijo al fin el chico metiendose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- no sabrá usted a donde piensa mandarme ahora?- gruñó levemente

El adulto solo lo miró en silencio unos segundos, antes de hablar.

-Me temo que no, pero tampoco sé que quiera mandarlo a ningún lado- dijo con cautela, a lo que el joven alquimista comenzo una de sus eternas rabietas

-Ese maldito Mustang, seguramente me pondra a llenar papeles y esas cosas!- exclamó levantando los puños al cielo- gracias teniente

-De nada…- dijo el adulto mirando como el niño ahora se retiraba corriendo y soltando pestes contra Roy; suspiró un poco, preguntandose como se tomaría la noticia que le tenían preparada… Vato Farman no era un hombre de decir mentiras, pero debido a las circunstancias, había tenido que hacer su esfuerzo para no adelantarle al chico lo que había hablado con Roy esa mañana

Su mirada se dirigió unos segundos a la vitrina de la panadería donde había estado detenido Edward y se fijó en lo que había estado observando.

-Ya llegué!- dijo de mala forma Edward empujando las puertas de la oficina con la peor cara que podría mostrarle al altanero de Roy, que continuaba leyendo su diario como si nadie hubiese interrumpido la calma matinal.

-Buenos días Ed!- saludó un joven de larga coleta negra casi al lado de la puerta y que parecía que momentos antes hubiera estado tecleando velozmente en una maquina de escribir

-Buenos días Danny- saludó el chico rubio al otro, que le sonrió animadamente- todavía haces los trabajos que le corresponden a Mustang o al fin te van a poner con un jefe mas competente?

-Jejeje ^^U- comenzo a reir nervioso el chico antes de ver de reojo a Roy y encogerse de hombros

-Te pediría que no tratases de armar una revuelta entre mis subordinados Fullmetal- dijo al fin Roy bajando el periódico y mirando a Danny de reojo, que inmediatamente formo una torre de papeles y se parapeto tras estos- me alegra que al fin nos hayas honrado con tu "presencia"

-Ya dime de una buena vez que quieres- gruñó el rubio mirandolo con fiereza mientras el General entrelazaba sus dedos y se recargaba en estos, mirando divertido al chico enfrente suyo

-Bueno, hemos estado revisando tu caso…- dijo con calma sabiendo que estaba poniendo atención debido a su estado actual financiero- como recordarán, tuvimos que congelar tu cuenta de pagos debido a que estabas usandolo demasiado rapido debido a los destrozos que ocasionabas cada cierto tiempo…

-Es mi dinero, no se supone que yo haga lo que me venga en gana con el?- preguntó molesto tratando de no alterarse mas de lo que ya estaba y empeorar las cosas

Roy sonrió divertido, viendo los esfuerzos que hacia el chico por no sacarse de las casillas… eso era todavía mas entretenido que verlo estallar asi sin mas; se quedó en silencio unos segundos mas, disfrutando de el rostro del rubio antes de continuar.

-Se supone… si no fuera porque todavía eres menor de edad y los altos mandos creen que estas dando un uso muy abusivo de tus fondos, así que hasta que muestres que puedes dejar de confiar tanto en tu salario, no podrás tocarlo en lo mas mínimo

-Maldicion Mustang! Es que quieres matarme de hambre!?- exclamó airado Edward- no tengo para comer ni siquiera para pagar el misero ticket que me lleve a Reesembol, que se supone que haga, que duerma en la calle?

De repente se puso frio, siendo Mustang como era, no dudaba que lo obligase a dormir en la calle. Lo miro unos segundos, preguntandose si de verdad eso planeaba pero Roy movio una mano tranquilizandolo.

-Deja de verme así, ya te he conseguido alojamiento y los alimentos correrán a cuenta de la persona que te de techo- dijo cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreir- te vas con él hoy a las 5 y te quedarás en su casa todo el tiempo que dure el congelamiento… pero pon atención, un solo problema mas que ocasiones y tendremos que suspenderte de tu titulo indefinidamente- esta vez su sonrisa se esfumó y lo miro directamente para que entendiese lo serio del asunto

Edward apretaba los puños con furia mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas; irse a vivir con alguien? La ultima vez que Roy le había escogido casa había sido una desgracia: había sido la casa de Tucker. Negó con la cabeza levemente antes de hablar de nuevo, tratando de modular la voz.

-Y con quien se supone que voy a vivir?- pregunto

-Ah, bueno, acaba de llegar… así que no tendré que responder a ello- dijo Roy recargandose hacia atrás y sonriendo mientras Edward se giraba al tiempo que Farman entraba en la oficina y cerraba la puerta- Farman, si me haces el favor de explicarle a Edward a que horas se van…

-Con… con él?- preguntó Edward abriendo enormes los ojos mientras el teniente suspiraba al ver que ya se había dado la noticia

-Bueno, si no te es de agrado…- comenzó Farman con delicadeza a lo que el niño negó rapidamente

-No, no, no es eso- se apresuro temiendo haber ofendido en algo al teniente… desde que recordaba, el siempre se había portado amable con él y fue de los primeros militares que conoció- no quisiera ser una molestia…

-Yo ofrecí mi casa como alojamiento, de eso no te preocupes- aclaro sonriendo amablemente al rubio- si quieres, ve a recoger tu maleta al hotel, ya esta pagado y en un rato mas, yo salgo de trabajar para llevarte a casa- dijo mientras el aludido, aun sin poder creer del todo lo que pasaría se retiraba y Roy comenzaba a reir a carcajadas

-Estas seguro de que quieres hacerte cargo?- pregunto el peli negro mientras se secaba la lagrima de un ojo y miraba a su subordinado que comenzaba a pasar algunas carpetas a una caja

-Por supuesto, no veo el problema- dijo tranquilamente el teniente mientras se enderezaba de lo que se encontraba haciendo- el joven Edward es una persona muy agradable, seguramente estará bien en mi casa, además de que tengo mucho espacio- terminó antes de ver a Roy que continuaba riendo

-Bueno, si tu crees eso…- canturreó Roy encogiendose de hombros; no estaba muy seguro de que Farman entendiera bien la situación a la que se estaba exponiendo, pero bueno! Tal vez le sirviera de lección también a Ed de cómo comportarse

Algunas horas mas tarde, Edward se encontraba sentado sobre su maleta en la planta baja del edificio, mientras el teniente bajaba y le sonreia.

-Estas listo para irnos?

El rubio asintió sin decir nada mientras se ponía de pie y antes de tomar su maleta, el teniente se le adelantó y la tomó por él.

-Disculpe, pero puedo cargarla yo, no soy ninguna damita- gruñó levemente a lo que Farman asintió

-Lo se, pero lo correcto como tu anfitrión, es que la lleve yo- dijo antes de comenzar el camino hacia su casa y Edward suspiraba… seguramente lamentaría mucho la decisión de Roy.


End file.
